Never Let You Go
by Theracine Rabeem
Summary: A trust finally gained, sealed with a kiss.


**A/N:** I have already posted this on Tumblr for the "Captain Swan First Kiss Day" thing (check my profile for my Tumblr link). I just decided to re-post it here. I hope you like it, guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

_**Never Let You Go**_

_A Captain Swan Ficlet by Theracine Rabeem_

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"I am not letting you go!"

His words were blades that pierced through her heart. His grasp sent chills throughout her body and gave her a sensation she had never felt before. She struggled to free herself from the shackles of his grip, but he pulled her closer to him with his hooked hand, trapping her inside his arms; their noses almost touching. She did not know why, but for a moment she felt frozen, her eyes locked on his lips. Her heart was pounding so fast. She wanted to have a taste. But her mind was in war against her feelings. _He cannot be trusted._

Sure, he noticed the hesitation written all over her face. He slowly leaned closer to her. It was very slow, like every millimeter of movement was a thousand-mile journey. She felt uncomfortable. She turned her head in order to avoid his lips from meeting hers. He used his good hand to hold her chin and turn her face to his. Their lips were just a breath away from each other. With a husky yet sweet voice - a voice she had never heard before - he said, "You cannot go to Cora alone. She is so much stronger now than she was before. You do not stand a chance."

He was right. But all she could think of was the safety of her son. Shifting her eyes from his mouth to his nose to his eyebrows, avoiding his gaze, she said, "But I cannot leave Henry alone in her hands."

"Then let me go with you."

For some reason, his answer made her heart skip a beat, but she tried her hardest to be firm. Her eyes staring blankly into space, she answered, "No."

"Why? Because you cannot trust me?" He moved closer to her, their lips almost touching.

She looked right through his eyes - her eyes filled with confusion…and _desire_, masked with strength and hatred. She asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

He stared at her back with nothing less than affection, which made her feel a thousand times more uncomfortable. He opened his mouth and started to speak, intentionally letting the skin of his lips lightly brush against hers. "Someone I held dear was taken away from me before. I," he paused. "I will not let it happen again."

She knew he was not yet finished with what he was saying. She waited patiently as she tried to decipher the meaning behind everything he was saying. A couple of seconds passed and he continued, "Not without me doing something to protect _her_."

She swore she heard him say "her", but beneath the shadow of the word, her heart knew what it actually meant. It heard the word "you"._To protect "you"._

The mask that covered her eyes were now shattered into pieces. _Should I trust him? No? Yes?_ His stare was even more ardent than before. He felt him seeing her soul. Seeing her innermost feelings. Her soft spot for him. Her heart, she knew at that instant, _beating for him_.

For the first time, she cannot read if he was lying or not.

He knew he could never gain her trust. He was not expecting her to see that he was actually telling the truth. He was about to turn away and let her go when he felt her put her arms at the back of his neck. He looked at her, surprised…and hopeful.

A voice inside her heart spoke to her, and she knew right then and there what she must do. And he heard it as well.

They kissed. The kiss was not led by either one of them. They both wanted to do it. There was a mutual feeling existing in every touch of their lips. Desire, trust, yearning, passion, and everything beyond those things. It was love. _No._ It was something so much more.

_True love._

It was true love's kiss. It was the kiss that had been building up from the moment they first laid their eyes on each other. They continued to caress each other's lips like tomorrow would never come. But they knew something more important had to be resolved first.

They broke the kiss.

He was satisfied. Very satisfied. He smiled and said, _"It's about bloody time."_

She looked at him. "Killian…", she said.

He felt joy filling up his heart the moment his name came out from her mouth. "You know, Emma, I still find it more attractive when you call me, "Hook"." And he gave her a wink.

"Henry. We have to save him."

Hook saw the worry on Emma's eyes. He held her hand, kissed it, and said, "M'lady, I promise, we will save him."

They gave each other another kiss, and hands held together, they ran into the enchanted forest to find Cora and to save Henry.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
